


恋人未满

by KHNN



Series: 事情要从skm说起 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 接竹马之间会心动吗mhl喜提毕业高中生男朋友的故事主mmrl，提及yuri组
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Murakami Maido Raul
Series: 事情要从skm说起 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832893
Kudos: 2





	恋人未满

目黑在和渡边在讲昨天拍戏时发生的趣事时，对方的手机响了，他无意间瞄到联系人的名字，写着“凉太”。  
“抱歉，我接一下。”渡边接起电话，“怎么了？”  
“知道了，全麦是吧，嗯，再见。”  
三十秒不到，对方就挂了电话。目黑说：“你们讲电话好普通啊。”  
“不然呢？又不是第一天交往的笨蛋情侣，过日子就是这么平淡啊。”渡边夹起一块炸软骨，“再说，都认识这么多年了。”  
也是，他和这两个人一起上综艺的时候，他们总让自己待在中间，也不怎么和对方说话，反而是和自己讲。目黑有时候觉得自己像一个传话机，有时候觉得自己像一个大型电灯泡。但若不是渡边主动告诉他，他还真不知道这两人在交往。  
某次外景收录结束后，目黑坐在大巴的最后一排，不一会儿渡边过来：“我想告诉你一件事，那个……我和舘さん在交往。”  
“交往是……那个交往？”目黑确认。  
“嗯，就……通知你一下，别说出去啊。”  
“哦，谢谢啊。”目黑当时挺懵的，但也没觉得有多惊讶，只是想着一起上综艺的时候要多帮着点两人。  
“啊，”渡边突然想到什么，筷子停在半空，“你和Raul讲电话的时候总是黏糊糊的吧，难怪你会这么说。”  
“是他单方面黏着我，我们又不是情侣。”目黑撇撇嘴。  
“真是不坦率，你老是这个样子，Raul哪天抛弃你你就后悔吧。”渡边皱眉，“说起来，那个恋爱报道怎么回事？”  
前段时间某八卦周刊刊登了目黑和同事务所的某位新晋小花的恋爱报道，还有图片为证，但实际上那只是他和那位女演员偶然在事务所走廊说话而已。  
听到这事目黑就头大，叹气：“连你也听说了吗？”  
“嗯，注意一下比较好，闹得还挺大的。”渡边看了眼餐厅墙上的时钟，“时间不早，该回去了，明早还有工作。”  
两人散步闲聊到路口分别，渡边打车回家，目黑则是等经纪人来接。  
“我还是郑重地提醒你一下，”分别前，渡边难得严肃地跟他说，“Raul已经不是小孩子了，既然你喜欢他，就认真对待他，好好珍惜。”  
“知道了知道了。”目黑帮渡边打开车门，“明天的工作加油，晚安好好休息。”渡边叹气，认命地钻进车里。  
反正Raul会一直黏着他的，又有什么关系呢。

Raul最近有些奇怪。  
虽然这并不让他困扰，只是，Raul似乎不像以前那样天天黏着他了。也许是因为快毕业的高中生忙于准备全国统考，目黑记得对方说过想去读大学。  
现在也是，目黑走进乐屋，Raul轻轻点头打招呼，又沉浸回面前的教科书里。  
目黑坐到Raul旁边，但对方头都没抬。换作是平常，他早拉着自己看相册里新买的衣服饰品和偶然遇到的小动物，又或者是讲学校的趣事。今天Raul只是静静地坐在他旁边，一页一页翻着教科书，小声念着难以理解的地方。目黑投降，只好在一旁玩手机。  
不知过多久，目黑感觉肩头一沉，一颗白金色的脑袋靠上来。Raul睡着了，教科书摊在腿上，里面写着不少笔记，空白处还画着一个显然就是自己的小人。  
他最开始是怎么和对方认识来着？目黑回忆，经纪人突然带来一个后辈，让他多多照顾。一开始说着敬语乖巧微笑着的Raul简直是天使，但相处一久，天使变成小恶魔，敬语也被抛在脑后，整天“めめ”“めめ”地跟在他身后。  
目黑更喜欢现在的Raul，放得开，不是单纯的前后辈，而是……而是什么呢？朋友？似乎也不太对。  
“Raulさん，请准备。”门外的Staff敲门喊。  
“知道了！”目黑帮忙应到，摇着Raul的肩，“Raul醒醒，到你拍摄了。”  
睁开眼的Raul恍惚一秒，在和他对上视线之后猛地把他推开。目黑被吓了一跳，露出难以置信的表情。  
“啊，抱歉！刚才有点被吓到……”Raul收拾好书，对他鞠躬，“我先走了。”  
听着渐渐跑远的脚步声，目黑才逐渐回神。  
“一点都不可爱。”他小声嘀咕。

目黑对事务所一定要在十二月底开年会这事不是很理解，大家年末工作本来就不少还要来参加年会，每年聚在一起吃些冷冰冰的自助，见见也不算很熟的同事，听并不激动人心的发言，目黑不懂意义何在。  
“不要抱怨，等你到忙到档期调不开时你就不用来参加这种活动了。”经纪人似乎看出他的内心活动，冷静地说。  
那还是选年会吧，目黑在心里默默想。  
今年的熟人格外少，目黑环视一圈，发现Raul缩在角落的凳子里吃晚餐。没想到应考生都没躲过这场年会，小朋友的盘子里是意面和炸鸡。目黑去拿了杯蔬菜汁走过去，没走两步就被拦下。  
“目黑さん，好久不见。”面前站着一个令目黑头疼的人，他的绯闻对象上原彩奈，“前段时间谢谢，目黑さん的建议对我的角色塑造很有帮助。”  
之前上原彩奈在电视剧里出演一个模特角色，正好在事务所碰上他，就向他咨询模特的日常生态。就是他们讲的那两句话，成为那个恼人绯闻的根源。  
“能帮到上原さん就好。”目黑露出营业笑容。  
无意义的寒暄还在继续，他们已经聊到目黑在ins上发的自拍戴的帽子是哪家店的。目黑在努力寻找经纪人的身影，却无意间和Raul对上视线。Raul受惊吓似地垂下头，起身去放空盘，看起来有些失落。  
终于他看见经纪人向他走来，像是看见一束希望。希望之光打断他们的对话，带来坏消息：“社长さん在找你，真的。”  
目黑叹气，把蔬菜汁递给经纪人：“您帮我把这个给Raul，盯着他喝完，我刚才看到那家伙在一个劲地吃高热量的东西。”他又对上原微微鞠躬：“上原さん，我先失陪了。”

“社长さん，听说您找我有事？”  
目黑过去的时候他们家和蔼可亲的社长正在吃小蛋糕，看到他来，对方招呼他坐到自己旁边。  
“我问你啊，你和上原氏的事情怎么回事？”社长问，“你们真的在交往吗？”  
“没有，我和她只是在事务所闲聊过两句，不是很熟。”目黑如实回答。  
“没关系，以后会慢慢熟络起来的。”社长眼睛直直看向他，“你懂？”  
在娱乐圈摸爬滚打好几年，目黑明白这句话的意思，但他并不想答应这桩炒作。那一瞬间他的脑子里闪过Raul的笑容，就算是炒作，Raul也会不高兴的吧。  
这么说起来，对方真的很喜欢自己啊，刚才看到他和上原讲话就一副无精打采的样子。  
社长见他没有应答，拍着他的肩：“你好好考虑，没关系，不用勉强。”  
社长把他留在原地，去抓别的人聊天，他的经纪人走过来：“你听到社长さん说的话了吧？”  
“嗯。”目黑简单应答，脑子还在思考，为什么他那么在乎Raul的感受？为什么他不希望Raul难过？  
“不用勉强自己，可以拒绝的，你也知道社长さん并不是什么逼迫员工的坏人。”经纪人坐到社长原来的位置和他分析，“而且这对我们也没什么好处，完全便宜对方罢了，你不需要靠这种东西，你有的是实力。”  
“那就拜托您了，谢谢，还是第一次听您这么说。”目黑有点小惊讶，一直以来经纪人都只是指正错误，很少夸奖他。  
“没什么，实话实说而已，别得意忘形。”年长他十岁的经纪人说。  
“对了，Raul喝蔬菜汁了吗？”目黑四处张望。  
“喝完了，在角落背单词呢。”

事务所年会的唯一优点是，散场挺早的。目黑今天没有喝酒，打算开车回家，他的经纪人似乎正在叫车，后面的高中生还在专心致志背单词。  
“我送Raul回去吧，我没喝酒，”目黑拍拍经纪人的肩，“您也挺忙的，今年辛苦了，好好休息。”  
“……行，”经纪人看起来非常不放心的样子，“你一定要把他安全送到家，不许带他去别的地方，送完之后记得给我发短信。”  
“走吧。”目黑站在Raul面前，他们已经很久没讲话了，比以往的时间都要长。  
Raul点点头，并没有说什么，默默跟在目黑身后。上了车，他才终于开口小声问：“你不用送女朋友回家吗？”  
“哈？”目黑不可置信地转头，“别随意相信那种没有根据的绯闻啊，没有女朋友，我只是在事务所跟她说过几句话而已。”  
“这样啊，抱歉。”Raul无精打采地回应，试图把自己埋进围巾中。  
Raul果然很奇怪。  
“那么在意吗？”目黑轻声问，“你到底有多喜欢我啊。”  
“很喜欢啊，”Raul的声音有点闷，“比めめ想的还要喜欢一百倍。”  
一路上两人相继无言，目黑还是第一次和那么安静的Raul待在一块。若不是他余光瞟到Raul时不时眨眨眼，目黑甚至以为对方睡着了。他开进安保严格的小区，把Raul送到楼下。  
“谢谢。”Raul解开安全带，整理大衣，重新用起规矩的敬语。目黑叹气，说：“Raul，闭眼。”  
没等对方回复，他向前倾。Raul显然受到惊吓，缩着肩膀向后靠，被目黑困在车窗和臂弯中。对方眼睫紧闭，咬着下唇，看起来很紧张的样子。话说回来这家伙睫毛真好看，又长又密，像两片小扇子。  
“提前说一句新年快乐，还有，考试加油。”目黑轻轻在对方柔软的脸蛋上落下一个吻。  
正在应考的高中生落荒而逃。

一组拍摄完毕，目黑回到乐屋，打开手机。Line没有新的消息提示，今天是Raul的考试成绩公布的日子，但他还没有收到来自Raul的任何消息，两人的聊天记录停在昨天那只可爱的胖猫咪上。  
有人敲门，还没等他应答就直接推开，渡边走进来，笑容满面，手上还拎着一大袋东西。“你好啊，新年快乐。”渡边把那袋东西放在桌上，“这是我妈和舘さん的妈妈一起做的年糕，做太多了，你也帮忙消灭一点，顺便分点给Raul和经纪人。”  
“谢谢……”目黑看着那一大袋麻烦，又看看春风满面的渡边，“看样子你们还算顺利？”前段时间渡边跟目黑聊过，他决定把他和宫馆的关系汇报给家里人，当时有些忐忑不安的样子。  
“是啊，很顺利，顺利得有些不可思议。”渡边轻声说。  
喜欢上一直和自己相处的人是什么感觉呢？是什么契机就突然喜欢上呢？目黑突然有点想问问渡边。  
“对了，Raul怎么样，我听我家经纪人说今天出统考成绩。”渡边问。  
“不知道，他还没告诉我。”目黑又打开手机确认，仍然毫无新消息。  
“你也挺在意的嘛，”渡边露出窥探八卦的笑容，目黑发现自己没有话能反驳。  
“翔太当时是怎么发现的呢？”目黑尽量用最轻的音量问，“就……你喜欢舘さん的事。”  
渡边皱眉，似乎在思考往事：“嗯……不太记得了，都十几年前的事了。大概是突然发现我完全不希望他谈恋爱吧，当时学校里有不少喜欢他的女孩子。这种感觉怎么说呢，你也不希望Raul和别人谈恋爱吧？大概就是这个。”  
不，Raul谈不谈恋爱跟他有什么关系，谁学生时代没一两个暗恋过的女生。目黑这么和自己说，但是满心的抗拒，Raul对其他的谁露出甜蜜的笑容这种事，想想就很火大。  
等等，这不就是……  
“占有欲？”目黑喃喃自语。  
“对对对就是这个！”渡边突然提高音量，把目黑吓一跳，“不是经常说占有欲是区分爱情和友情的标准嘛。”  
“不是，我对Raul想法和你对舘さん的想法才不一样。”目黑下意识反驳。  
渡边没有说话，只是耸耸肩。

那天直到工作结束Raul都没有发消息给他，目黑忍不住想打个电话给Raul，就看到走廊远处一个人影正在急速向他逼近。  
“めめ！”Raul边招手边开心地喊，引得走廊上一些工作人员侧目，“我能上第一志愿的大学了！”  
听到这句话的工作人员给Raul送上祝福，一片掌声中，Raul扑进目黑怀里。过于高兴的准大学生搂着他的脖子，目黑拍拍对方的背：“恭喜，我就知道你可以做到的。”  
“但是你怎么突然过来了？我记得你今天没工作吧？”目黑突然想起这事。  
“我想亲口告诉めめ，就问经纪人さん要了你的行程。”Raul说，“めめ接下来没工作吧？我们去吃拉面庆祝吧。”  
最后两人没有吃拉面，目黑带Raul去了高级意大利餐馆。他们的包厢外面风景很好，晚上能看到漂亮的夜景。  
“这家店我记得很有名，めめ好厉害，居然能马上订到这么好的位置。”Raul几乎整个身子都贴在落地玻璃窗上。  
“嗯，拜托朋友帮忙的。”目黑随便扯了个谎，他不想告诉Raul这是自己提前一周订好的。  
就在前菜上来的时候夜幕降临，东京被霓虹灯装饰得极尽华美，江的对面放起烟花。看着小朋友亮晶晶的眼神，目黑有种不一样的满足感。  
“来干杯吧，”目黑举起普通的玻璃杯，今晚他陪Raul喝橙味苏打水，“恭喜。”  
“谢谢。”他们轻轻碰杯，Raul带着有些害羞的微笑。  
主菜上来时，目黑以结账为由离开小包厢，到收银台结账，顺便和服务员说明他待会要给Raul的惊喜。不是很华丽的惊喜，只是一块写着祝福语的蛋糕，和插在蛋糕上的小小烟花。  
“那就这样，拜托了。”  
“目黑さん？”  
一个有点耳熟的声音响起，目黑心中紧铃大作，不情愿地转头：“上原さん，又见面了。”  
“真有缘啊，您也在这吃饭吗？”上原问，“一个人？”  
“没，我和朋友一起。”  
“正好我和事务所几位后辈都在，要不您过来和他们打声招呼？有一个叫莉娜的孩子是你的粉丝。”  
事情有点不对劲，虽然说不上为什么，目黑并不想去，而且他也不能丢下Raul。目黑又想到年会那天Raul委屈巴巴的小表情，神色柔和几分。  
“抱歉，今天庆祝我家小朋友顺利升学，不能丢下他太久。”目黑露出微笑，“失礼了。”

这个时候遇到上原很糟糕，保不准会被拍到什么令人误解的照片。目黑先给经纪人发了短信，不一会儿对方回道：“了解，不慌，你们好好吃饭。”  
“谁的短信啊？”Raul含糊不清地问，小朋友似乎有些不高兴，切牛排的刀带着一股狠劲儿。  
这样就吃醋了，怎么那么可爱呢？目黑差点笑出声，假装咳嗽来掩盖，回道：“经纪人さん的，工作的事。”  
吃完主菜之后服务员过来和他们致歉，说甜品还要等一等。两人表示没关系，目黑和服务员交换眼神，确认计划是顺利进行的。等待途中，Raul拉着他拍ins story，一段两人头靠头的小视频，配字是“等待甜品中”，Raul还用了粉红滤镜。  
目黑想阻止：“喂别这样，你的粉丝会嫉妒我的吧，好可怕。”  
“有什么关系，めめ的粉丝也会嫉妒我，这样就扯平了。”Raul按下发送键。  
这时他们的房间灯变暗，服务员端着插着小烟花的蛋糕进来，每一颗小小的星火都在爆裂，就像Raul将迎来更绚丽多彩的明天。“Raulさん，恭喜您顺利升学！”服务员是个说话温柔的年轻女孩，她带着真挚祝福的笑脸。  
“谢谢！”Raul站起身，烟花正好放完，灯重新亮起。  
“你们怎么知道的，诶？”Raul转头看向目黑，“めめ？”  
“是目黑さん准备的。”女孩补充，摆好蛋糕就退出去了，Raul给装饰得很用心的蛋糕拍了照。  
“めめ，真的很谢谢你。”Raul脸上挂着甜蜜的笑容。  
就是这个笑容，不是很灿烂明亮的大笑，Raul只是微微眯着眼，嘴角带着弧度。目黑甚至想过如果这时候去舔一舔对方的嘴角，他说不定会尝到蜜糖般的味道。  
这个笑容，目黑绝对不想和别人分享。

目黑渡过了一个很快乐的夜晚，想必Raul也是，两人还在Raul的家门口带着微笑互道晚安。但是第二天，难得和Raul一起工作的目黑就收获一个和两个月前情绪相似的Raul，对方又回到完全不理他的状态。  
进了乐屋，已经解放的毕业生不再拿着教科书学习，而是刷着手机，闷闷不乐的样子。明明昨天回家的时候还很开心，目黑又坐到Raul旁边，打开line查看消息。  
“我说过你要小心的，这又是怎么回事？”这条是渡边发给他的，目黑心中一股不好的预感。  
“目黑君，有一点事。”经纪人把手机举到他面前，“又出绯闻了。”  
又是周刊新闻，果然昨天他和上原在收银台被拍了。目黑叹气，偷瞄旁边的Raul，对方毫无反应。  
“这事本来就是对方的经纪人搞出来的炒作，之前我向社长拒绝了，没想到他还没死心。”经纪人似乎挺生气的，“你放心，社长不会放过他这种自作主张的行为的。”  
“我还以为您会把这个新闻给拦下来呢。”目黑说。  
“拦下来反而会让对方抓住把柄，登载这个新闻是周刊志的一大失误，”经纪人振振有词，“昨天你出现在Raul的ins story里了，这种新闻很容易就不攻自破。”  
“啊。”目黑看向突然成为对话焦点的Raul，对方也看向他们，一脸迷茫。  
“昨天Raul发了好几条story，从志愿合格的汇报，到餐厅窗外的风景，到主菜，然后是你们俩的自拍，再后来是惊喜。传递出目黑君在帮Raul庆祝这么一件完整的事，大家不会觉得这边是假的。”  
“这条新闻被质疑，那么正好前面一条新闻也会跟着被质疑了。”  
“谢谢啊，Raul，”目黑说，“抱歉把你给卷进来了。”  
“没事。”对方仍然不高兴的样子，明明他知道这是个绯闻了，为什么还这么失落？目黑有些想不通。

没过多久两人投身于拍摄中，这次他们展现的是一个黑白的概念，既有对手又是对方的独一无二的感觉。摄影师要求两人拽着对方的领子对视，Raul则是眼神乱飘。因为是侧脸照所以看不出来，Raul压根没在看他眼睛，而是他脸上其他地方。目黑有些生气，一是不知道对方在闹什么别扭，二是惊讶于一直追求完美的Raul居然不按摄影师的要求做。  
就在摄影师检查照片的空档，目黑趁机抓住Raul的肩小声质问：“摄影师要求我们对视就给我好好对视，你到底在气什么？”  
“抱歉……”Raul轻声回答，“我会注意的。”  
“不，你说清楚，你到底在生什么气？”目黑换而捁住对方的双臂，瞪着对方试图交换眼神，“那是绯闻，是假的，你到底在气什么？”  
Raul还没回答就响起快门声，两人惊得像林子里一哄而散的小鸟。摄影师举着相机：“抱歉，刚才你们那种压迫的气氛感觉很棒，我可以用这张吗？”  
“没问题的。”一旁的经纪人回答，“请随便使用。”接着他对两人露出一个凶狠的表情，提醒他们在现场不要干多余的事。  
“不要吵架噢，好好相处。”摄影师露出和睦的微笑，两人才注意到刚才他们把拍摄现场的气氛搞得有多糟糕，向大家鞠躬道歉。  
一套衣服的拍摄结束，两人回到乐屋换另一套衣服，目黑安排经纪人订一些轻食来安抚现场的工作人员。Raul把手机放在他面前，上面是被偷拍的照片，目黑这才注意照片上的他带着笑容。  
“我知道绯闻是假的，但是，”Raul问，“めめ为什么会对她露出那么温柔的笑容呢？”  
啊，是那个瞬间，目黑突然回忆起来。原来他想起Raul的时候，表情那么温柔的吗。  
面前的Raul看起来可冷静了，换做是以前的Raul早就第一时间发消息质问他，并大声嚷嚷着自己吃醋了。现在的Raul倒没有那么在意他，但目黑隐隐觉得这不是因为Raul厌倦他，而是对方在试着用成年人的方式包容他。  
但未成年人显然心里依然在意得要死，还跟他闹别扭。他倒不用Raul做出什么改变，最自然的，原原本本的Raul就是最好的。  
目黑舒展开绷紧的眉眼，温柔地注视着Raul，帮对方整理没翻好的衣领：“当时我在想快点回去陪你，在想你去年年会看到我和上原さん讲话时看起来可消沉了。以后有什么令你不愉快的地方，你就直说吧，别一个人胡思乱想。”目黑又把对方翘起的头发抚平，Raul像是叛逆期的小孩，拍开他的手。  
“知道了，我们快点过去吧，别让工作人员久等。”Raul说着往乐屋外走。  
目黑跟在他身后，没看漏对方发红的耳尖。

到樱花纷飞的季节时，Raul迎来高中的毕业典礼。目黑低调地也到了现场，跟Raul和对方的家人一起在校园里合影。  
目黑在校园里闲逛，四处都是合影留念欢笑嬉闹的学生。他其实不太记得自己的高中毕业典礼，他当时更多的似乎是迷茫，不知自己的未来会如何。但现在他已经站在一个以前的自己无法想象的高度，站在他身边的是Raul，他们一起沐浴在绚烂的光晕里，还拥有着更美好的未来。  
不知不觉三年过去， Raul慢慢长大，已经可以独当一面，杂志拍摄，T台走秀，综艺，甚至参演影视作品，他都完成得滴水不漏。但日常生活中的Raul仍然还保持着小孩子的纯真，带着天真烂漫的笑容，日渐成熟的面庞里透露着一股精灵的气质，这是游走在成年边界附近的人独有的魅力。  
渡边说的对，Raul已经不是小孩子了，目黑看向远处正在接受采访的Raul，对方的笑容得体，落落大方。  
是时候结束他们这种说不清道不明的关系了。  
不是朋友，也不是恋人，但Raul陪他度过无数个日日月月，他们的聊天记录长得找不到尽头。Raul有多喜欢他，他早已知道。而他，也一直在等Raul的感情从对年长者的崇拜慢慢变质成爱情的样子。  
那边采访结束，Raul朝他招招手，目黑走过去。毕业典礼也差不多结束，他们今天下午还有工作。  
和Raul的父母道别，两人步行到附近的停车场。一上车Raul就开始掏口袋：“我有东西要给めめ。”那是一颗纽扣，被小心翼翼地保管在密封袋里。  
“校服的第二颗纽扣。”Raul坐得很直，双手搭在膝盖上，“希望你能好好珍惜。”  
纽扣静静躺在目黑的手心里，目黑突然觉得有些沉重，毕竟这是Raul沉甸甸的真心。他收好纽扣，直直看向对方：“做我的男朋友吧。”  
“诶！”Raul发出轻轻的惊叹声，瞪大眼睛，漂亮的嘴唇呆愣地张着。  
“Raul？你听到我说什么了吗？”目黑心里有些小忐忑，对方似乎受到不小的惊吓。他想去抓对方的手，对方像受到惊吓的兔子似的突然一抖，但目黑还是强硬把Raul的手包在自己的手心。  
“真都，请你当我的男朋友。”目黑又重复一遍，“可以吗？”  
“好的。”Raul还是有些不可置信的样子，目黑把他的新晋男朋友搂进怀里。如果不是在外面，他真想尝尝对方甜蜜的嘴角。  
“那请多指教了，彼氏さん。”

那天晚上目黑发了条ins庆祝Raul顺利毕业，配图是藏在他手机深处的各种各样的Raul，既有天真烂漫的高一生，也有捧着花束端庄微笑的毕业生。  
“恭喜我家小朋友顺利毕业，希望你大学生活也能开开心心。一直以来的可爱帅气又努力上进，待人温柔的Raul一直感染着他人，给大家带来很多欢乐。作为在近处看着你成长的监护人（笑），我很开心。”  
“接下来也让我们并肩而行吧，最喜欢你了。”

END


End file.
